Dogs or Cats
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: Giulio era un perro, Bakshi un gato. No importa cuán acostumbrados estén… simplemente no pueden convivir sin desear matarse mutuamente. Así son las cosas en su relación.


Lucky dog1 Fanfic BakshixGiulio / GiulioxBakshi

Advertencias: Historia YAOI (Abstente de leer si el género no te gusta), contiene Lemon y Violencia. Los personajes pertenecen a Tennenouji. Posible OoC.

Agradezco a 19'Mika-chan'91 por ser la Beta de este texto. Espero que me ayude con otros textos si es que gusta.

Dogs or Cats

_**Hay especies a lo largo de este mundo a las que se les conoce como "enemigos naturales", aquellas que no pueden convivir en un mismo espacio o que simplemente están condenadas a intentar matarse la una a la otra, por mero instinto. Esto se da incluso en un ecosistema urbano, puede verse en mayor o menor medida en cada esquina, callejón… incluso en los espacios de trabajo o de recreación, todo depende de a que especie te refieras…**_

_Como perros y gatos_

Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Gian cuando sorpresiva e inesperadamente fue abandonado por su colega y protector, con todas las compras hechas esa misma tarde y todo porque, repentinamente, un "gato gris" había hecho acto de presencia fastidiándoles el día a ambos.

Giulio no era estúpido o mucho menos, seguramente era capaz de oler las trampas sin mucha dificultad, y sus habilidades en la lucha era más que suficientes para hacerle regresar sano y salvo de una batalla por más desventajosa que esta fuere. El rubio podía estar tranquilo, pero seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo ese asunto. Al final, suspiró derrotado y sintiéndose fatal por esa decisión de no llevar auto, ahora debía buscar un teléfono y llamar a alguien que fuese a recogerle, pero mientras esperaba, no pudo evitar pensar con cierto desánimo el cómo Giulio era, en efecto, una persona demasiado instintiva.

-0-

Giulio corría por las calles persiguiendo al chico que hacia un rato había trepado por unas escaleras contraincendios llegando al techo de un edificio y saltando entre estos con una habilidad felina bastante envidiable. Mad Dog tenía un ojo sobre él y se movía con agilidad entre personas y construcciones. No dejaría escapar al cretino que no solo los había amenazado, sino que había encañonado al rubio en plena calle, solo para después agregar un "bromeo" y manosearlo. Hervía de coraje tan solo de recordarlo.

Nunca se llevaría bien con ese cretino loco, y no solo porque pertenecieran a familias enemigas y hubiese tratado de matarlos a Gian y a él mismo en más de una ocasión, no, era algo mucho más primario que eso, un instinto en ambos que provocaba que quisieran pelear hasta la muerte en cuanto se encontraban. Ése era un gato, él un perro.

-0-

Bakshi bajó por una escalera contra incendios del edificio por cuyo techo había corrido hasta perder de vista al joven asesino. Se sentía desilusionado, su intención era llevarle a algún sitio donde pudieran pelear sin interrupciones indeseadas. Se relamió los labios pensando que ya seria para otra ocasión.

Estiró los brazos y escuchó un sonido similar a un chasquido, sonrió pero apenas le dio tiempo a girarse antes de que Mad Dog fuera sobre él con la navaja empuñada. Corría veloz y mientras alzaba el brazo buscando acertar un golpe critico, el de cabellos grises pudo apreciar gotas de sudor y un tenue color en su pálida piel, producida por el esfuerzo.

"…encantador, ¿huh?" Pensó mientras detenía el brazo del chico y le asestaba una patada en el abdomen alejándolo de si, a sabiendas que no era suficiente. De ningún modo, eran rivales predestinados, no había forma en que fuera vencido fácilmente.

Giulio dio contra unos contenedores de basura y arrojó uno de los pequeños botes contra Bakshi, el cual sacó su revólver y realizó múltiples disparos al bote, riendo escandalosamente y olvidándose que luchaba contra Giulio el cual lo embistió completamente arrojándolo al suelo.

"¿Es que no puede cerrar la boca nunca?" Se preguntó Giulio mientras el chico tatuado se reía mientras le miraba. El peli morado mostró su navaja y pudo jurar que debajo suyo, Bakshi temblaba, pero no quitaba esa maldita sonrisa, más bien, la ensanchaba aún más.

El joven capitán no se vio venir el explosivo puñetazo que dio contra su bello rostro y que lo tumbó de lado dejándolo viendo las estrellas por un momento. Se dolió el golpe, el peli plateado también tuvo que masajearse la mano. Suspiró y soltó una sonrisa más tétrica mientras miraba al joven tratando de levantarse con una mano en la mejilla.

-0-

Gian descansaba en una acera, comiéndose los pequeños botes de dulces, esperando al caballero de azulada cabellera que pasaría con él después de recoger su auto del servicio automotriz.

Aburrido y molesto. Había planeado toda la tarde con Giulio, para escaparse del trabajo. E incluso había sopesado la posibilidad de algún encuentro íntimo entre ellos. Giulio era un buen amante, tierno, aunque a veces parecía un niñito. Pero Bakshi lo había mandado todo al carajo y ahora estaba el rubio, allí, abandonado a su suerte y viendo la probabilidad de engordar cinco kilos a base de helado y otras chucherías.

Y escuchó el claxon junto a una burlesca risa prepotente. Gian alzó sus dorados ojos con enfado topándose con Iván.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?

-0-

El cabello le cubría el rostro, mismo que Bakshi sujetó con violencia obligándolo a alzar la cara y mirarle, fruncía el ceño mientras del labio roto bajaba algo de sangre. Le sujetó más fuerte relamiéndose los labios.

Giulio era bastante masculino, violento… feroz. Y eso le encantaba al peli plateado que sonrió antes de soltar con violencia su agarre propiciando que el otro joven se diera contra el suelo, de frente.

Lo puso boca arriba con ayuda de su pie y se montó encima de él, acercando su rostro al ajeno. Mirando los ojos lilas que se abrían para mirarle con ira. Y lo besó. Con fuerza, mordiéndolo un poco antes de invadir su boca por completo y sujetando las manos para que el chico no fuese a intentar apartarlo.

Lo sintió con todo el cuerpo, temblando, tratando de rehuir de aquello y ahogándose con la falta de aire. Se separó apenas, para tomar aire, dejando su agarre con una sola mano mientras a la que le quedaba libre, Bakshi decidió darle otro uso. Y tomando por el cuello la prenda roja que vestía Giulio, tiró de la misma, desgarrándola.

-¿¡Qué haces!? –Una pregunta escandalizada, con una voz sombría pero no por ello menos sorprendida, fue lo que brotó de los labios libres de Giulio.

-Voy a matarte… desaparecerte… pero… quiero derrotarte antes de eso… y… jugar un poco tampoco suena mal.

-0-

El auto estaba estacionado en uno de los tantos almacenes del muelle de la ciudad. Se hacía tarde y pronto oscurecería, entonces Bernardo se preguntaría donde estaba su descuidado amigo, su Darling. Pero esto tenia sin cuidado a Gian que estaba más ocupado en demostrarle a Iván lo poco congruente que era con lo que decía… ¡Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que besándolo!

Se devoraban mutuamente sin que Gian dejara de frotarse contra la creciente erección atrapada en pantalones ajenos. Gimió de gusto en cuanto las manos del peli azul le estrujaron el trasero.

-…creí que no te gustaba hacerlo en el auto.

-Cállate antes de que me arrepienta, Gian Carlo.

Volvieron a besarse. Al rubio se le había olvidado que ese día su supuesta cita era con Giulio.

-0-

Le había amordazado con su propia bufanda y no importaba que tan fuerte cerrara los ojos, Giulio no podía escaparse, ni mentalmente del hecho de que el felino encima de él estaba dominándole por completo. Se retorcía ante las inquietas manos que le manoseaban el cuerpo y le sujetaban con firmeza para que no se moviera.

Estaba avergonzado, y se sentía sumamente culpable. Ante los ojos de Bakshi estaba un niño frágil, nada parecido a su némesis, pero no le disgusto en lo más mínimo. Le soltó la mordaza para poder escucharlo jadear y gemir al tiempo que las caricias sobre su pecho y en su entrepierna se volvían más insistentes.

A Giulio la sangre le escapó del rostro en cuanto escuchó el cierre bajar. Bakshi se sentó sobre su pecho y le obligó a engullir su hombría. Sentía los movimientos propios de las arcadas pero le dio poca importancia a esto; sujetaba su cabello con fuerza obligándolo a emplear de mejor manera su boca.

Olvido el seguirlo sujetando, creyéndolo ya dominado y se preocupo más por eyacular en la boca de Mad Dog que no vio cuando Giulio sujetaba un tubo de acero cercano y le daba un tremendo golpe con el mismo, quitándoselo de encima y escupiendo la semilla del otro.

El peliplateado soltó una maldición y sintió un segundo golpe en la espalda que le tumbo al suelo bruscamente. Giulio solo tuvo que tirar de la cinturilla de los pantalones contrarios.

La mortal pelea se había transformado en una batalla por ver quién de los dos podía humillar más a su adversario, pero a pesar de penetrarle con fuerza no parecía que Giulio tuviera ventaja alguna. El otro apenas si soltaba alguna especie de jadeo y esa molesta risa.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien? ¿Estás por correrte? Gah…

-C-Cállate…ngh…

-ngg…v-venga…llora más…

Presionó el cuerpo del contrario contra el suelo mientras seguía embistiéndolo, tratando de ahogar esa molesta voz suya. Si, estaba cerca de venirse y aún no entendía como estaban los dos en esa situación… pero tampoco era la primera vez que ocurría. La idea de matarse mutuamente, de humillar al contrario y de destruirle de todas las formas posibles eran cosas en las que eran odiosamente similares.

Descargó su pasión sobre la espalda del peliplateado y jadeando se apoyó contra una pared cercana mientras trataba de arreglarse la ropa, de verse algo más decente, cosa que era ya imposible.

-…siempre haces un desastre.

Bakshi se relamió el labio inferior que sangraba un poco mientras se levantaba, algo adolorido. Giulio era como un cachorro enorme e impetuoso, no parecía conocer la palabra autocontrol pero siendo sinceros ¿a quién le importa? Entre más agresivo fuera, más lo prefería, porque su rostro estando al borde de la ira y la locura era mucho más hermosa que la que tenía cuando estaba de idiota con Gian.

El peli morado miro al chico que se arreglaba las prendas como si no hubiera pasado nada, no desvió la mirada aún cuando el chico se plantó frente a él acorralándole contra la pared antes de besarle y morderle los labios.

-…Supongo que los perros no están del todo mal… siempre eres una bestia si de estas cosas se trata… aunque llores como niña…ku…kukuku…kyajajajajaja…

Giulio solo gruñó y le empujó para irse del lugar.

-La próxima vez yo me joderé tu lindo culo.

-Estúpido gato…

-0-

Los gatos son libertinos, hacen lo que les pega la gana y siempre buscan salirse con la suya y mostrar que son la raza más inteligente. Son poco confiables y demasiado presuntuosos… pero no estaban del todo mal tampoco. Incluso un perro bravo podría acostumbrarse a uno de esos cretinos si había persistencia. Giulio lo admitía aun cuando odiaba hacerlo.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese inoportuno gato. Como personas… eran quizás demasiado similares, aun siendo enemigos naturales.

Por eso es que a pesar de toda clase de encuentros, aun no podía decir a ciencia cierta, quien acabaría con el otro. Quizás estaban conviviendo demasiado. Y una vez se acostumbraran a vivir en la misma ciudad… matarse sería imposible.

-¡Divirtámonos el día de hoy, Gian Carlo!-dijo el joven de cabello plateado abrazando al rubio en plena avenida, habiendo burlado a Luchino y Giulio como si no fueran más que un par de insectos sin importancia. Agitaba un pequeño revolver y lamio la mejilla de un sorprendido rubio y disimuladamente miró a su amante ocasional, el cual gruñó en respuesta.

Giulio era un perro, Bakshi un gato. No importa cuán acostumbrados estén… simplemente no pueden convivir sin desear matarse mutuamente. Así son las cosas en su relación.

No matarse es lo verdaderamente imposible.


End file.
